Duel
by Compulin
Summary: Een duel tussen Harry Potter en Draco Malfidus.


**Duel**

"Harry, het is 6 uur, kom je nog beneden of niet. Je hebt nu een duel met Malfidus."zei Ron. Harry schrok en ging snel naar beneden.

"Bedankt voor het waarschuwen. Ik zat nogal met me gedachten ergens anders."zei Harry.

Harry ging door het portret en liep snel naar het bezweringslokaal. Malfidus stond al op hem te wachten.

"Zeg Potter, heb je geen horloge ofzo. We hadden al moeten beginnen."zei Malfidus.

"Voor jouw informatie Malifdus, ik heb geen horloge. Wees blij dat Ron me heeft gewaarschuwd, anders had je hier nog langer staan wachten."zei Harry.

"Oké, laten we nou maar gewoon beginnen." zei Malfidus met een zucht.

Harry en Malfidus gingen duelleren. Ze deden dit drie keer per week, omdat het van professor Perkamentus moest. Zo zouden Harry en Malfidus sterker worden. Malfidus wou namelijk geen dooddoener worden. Daarom wou hij sterker worden, om zich tegen de dooddoeners te weren. Harry had geen keus, hij zal en moest tegen Heer Voldemort vechten.  
"…de een kan niet leven zolang de ander bestaat…"

Harry dacht net aan die ene zin en werd verast door een spreuk van Malfidus.

"Hey Potter, je moet niet gaan staan dromen. Anders was je nu al dood geweest als ik Jeweetwel was."zei Malfidus.

"Sorry, ik dacht net aan hem."zei Harry.

"Waarom?"zei Malfidus. "Waarom denk je aan hem terwijl wij nu aan het duelleren zijn."

"Omdat.….omdat ik de enige ben die hem kan vermoorden."zei Harry met een snik.

Malfidus stopte met duelleren en liep naar Harry toe.

"Potter, je moet nu niet gaan huilen. En wat is dat voor onzin die je net zei. Dat jij de enige bent die Jeweetwel kan vermoorden.

Harry droogde zijn tranen en zuchtte. Toen vertelde Harry Malfidus over de profetie.

"Dus.….dus een van jullie twee moet dood, zodat de ander in vrede kan leven. Dus daarom moeten we met elkaar duelleren."zei Malfidus.

"Helaas, dat is de waarheid. Soms wens ik dat ik normaal was en niet beroemd, zodat ik niet deze zorgen aan me hoofd heb."zei Harry. "Weet je Malfidus, jij bent de eerste aan wie ik het heb verteld over de profetie."

"Wat, Wemel en Griffel weten dat niet? Waarom, heb je het mij dan verteld?"zei Malfidus.

"Omdat jij de enige bent die er naar vroeg."zei Harry.

Harry zakte in elkaar en er begonnen weer wat tranen te vallen over zijn wangen.

"Nou Harry, hou alsjeblieft op met huilen. Daar kan ik niet tegen."zei Malfidus.

Maar door dit te zeggen werd het huilen erger. Malfidus liep naar de deur van het lokaal en deed hem op slot, zodat niemand binnen kwam. Toen liep hij terug naar Harry en ging bij hem zitten.

Malfidus keek een tijdje naar Harry en plotseling nam hij Harry in zijn armen.

"Rustig nou maar Harry, huil maar uit."zei Malfidus.

Harry bleef nog een tijdje huilen, totdat hij geen kracht meer had om te huilen.

Harry bewoog en keek in de ogen van Malfidus. "Draco, waarom doe je dit?"zei Harry.

"Ik…..ik…..ik hou van je. Ik hou al van je vanaf het moment dat ik je voor het eerst zag."zei Malfidus. "Ik vroeg om je vriendschap en die kreeg ik niet, in plaats van vrienden werden we vijanden. Met zwerkbal had ik het echt te pakken. Ik was blij dat ik mocht spelen in ons tweede jaar, maar toen moest ik tegen jou spelen en mijn hart brak. Het was moeilijk voor mij om tegen jou te moeten spelen. We waren namelijk beiden zoekers. O Harry, vergeef me dat ik je al die jaren heb gepest."

"Ik vergeef je."zei Harry een paar tel later. "Ik kreeg te horen dat alleen maar slechte tovenaars in Zwadderich zaten, maar nu zie ik in dat het niet zo is. Ik vond jou ook leuk toen ik jou voor het eerst zag. Maar toen ik hoorde dat je in Zwadderich kwam, brak mijn hart. Ik heb gelukkig een paar vrienden gevonden waar ik van hou als broers en zussen, maar mijn hart is nooit heel geworden. Pas net toen je zei dat je van mij houdt voelde ik dat mijn hart weer heel was. Want ook ik hou van jou Draco."

Toen Harry dat zei vloog Malfidus tegen hem op en kuste hem.

"Dank je dat je me het vergeeft Harry. Dank je wel."zei Malfidus en nu begon hij te huilen.

"Draco, kom hier."zei Harry en hij sloot zijn armen om Malfidus. "Jij hebt mij net getroost, nu doe ik dat bij jou. Dus huil maar uit Draco."

En zo ging er weer tien minuten voorbij. Draco was al gestopt met huilen, maar hij hield Harry vast. Ze waren weer bezig met zoenen. En dit keer gingen ze met hun handen over elkaars lichaam. Opeens schrok Draco, hij keek op zijn horloge en zei: "Harry we moeten gaan, het is tijd. Anders vragen ze zich af waar we blijven."

"Ja, je hebt gelijk."zei Harry en hij ging staan. Hij gaf Draco een hand om hem te helpen op te staan. "Maar wat moet ik nu tegen Ron en Hermelien zeggen?"

"Je vertelt ze gewoon de waarheid. Dat wij nu vrienden zijn en van elkaar houden."zei Draco.

"Oké, tegen wie zeg jij het dan?"zei Harry met een lach.

"Tegen niemand, iedereen zou me wel willen vermoorden omdat ik met jou omga. Vooral de Zwadderaars."zei Draco.

Draco en Harry liepen gezamenlijk naar de deur en bleven daar staan. Ze keken elkaar aan en kuste elkaar goeden nacht.

"Tot de volgende keer dan maar weer"zei Harry en hij deed de deur van het slot en ging richting Griffoendortoren. Draco ging richting de kerkers.

En zo hebben ze besloten dat hun toekomst er beter uit gaat zien nu ze weten dat ze elkaar helpen en van elkaar houden.

_Einde_


End file.
